Slave to a Monster
by Omgelilovesyou
Summary: Now imagine being a slave all your life and finally had the chances to escape but five years later of being free it haunts you back. That's how Lucy, Juvia Levy are going through. For Lucy is worst because she is a Sex slave to the most powerful Mafia group... Fairy tail, especially their boss... Natsu Dragneel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Discussing

 **Hello Everyone, this is my first time writing a story about the Fairy Tail Characters, and the characters belongs to the owner. Hope everyone likes what I wrote and hopefully get some reviews that would be great, anyways enjoy.**

Narrator P.O.V

 _Age 7_

 _Little Lucy watch her world crumble down when her mother Layla was dying from cancer. She did not realize that when her mother goes to up to the heavens, she will definitely be alone by herself with no one to love her not even her own father._

" _Lucy, my darling I am so sorry that I am going to leave you and your father behind, please forgive me. I never wanted to leave you both but I don't have a choice, but please remember that I will always be with you in your heart" Layla said while she pointed at Lucy heart. Lucy mother was laying in bed crying her eyes out in front of her Daughter. She was heartbroken that her mother was going to leave her and Jude._

" _Mommy, please don't leave me "Lucy said holding her mother hand._

" _Who's going to give me singing lesson or teach me to be a proper lady or play tea with me? I am begging you don't leave me… I promise to be a good girl forever" Lucy said yelling and crying at the same time next to her bed. She knew that she was going to leave and there was nothing Lucy could do but too pray._

" _Please Lucy it pains me to see you like this don't be sad honey, I will always love you with all heart, and I will be watching you too. I have a present for you Lucy… I am going to give you my keys that I have because I know you're going be a great Celestial wizard. I already told my sprits to make a contract with you. I am giving you 10 of my golden keys and six of my silver keys, I know you are going to be a great owner to them" my mother said while she was breathing heavily, she could feel it was time for her to go, but she couldn't believe that her mother giving her precious keys. She was only seven years old_ _what am I supposed to do with them?_ _She thought, she was concern that she will never became a great wizard like her own mother, but she will try her very best to make her mother proud._

" _Okay mommy, I will always be grateful and I promise I will keep them save, but can you do me a favor please" Lucy said looking down._

" _Anything my child" her mother said smiling at her._

" _Can you sing me that song you always sing when I go to bed every night?"_

" _Of course my sweetheart…_

 _You're my sunshine, my only_

 _Sunshine._

 _You make me happy when skies_

 _Are gray._

 _You'll never know dear, how much_

 _I love you._

 _Please don't take my sunshine_

 _Away…"_

 _When her mother finished the song she closed her eyes and didn't respond and that's when little Lucy knew it was over and her heart shatter in to million pieces._

" _Mommy… MOM! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" she yelled crying her eyes out and screaming too. She look around and saw that the maids and the butler were crying too, so she was not the only one that will miss Layla._

 _A piece of Lucy soul died when her mother passed away._

Miserable.

Broken inside.

Depression.

All those words I felt when I remember my mother passing in front of me and how my past went when she passed away. Sometimes I have nightmares about it and it felt like it was realistic, and I hate it because why would I remember something that will bring me so much pain. I lost all my emotions when my mother passed away and to be honest I am fine with that. I don't like bringing my past with anyone except Levy and Juvia because they went through the same thing with me and we don't like anyone giving us the pity looks, because giving us those looks reminds us of what we went through. Also, another reason is we were weak back then and we couldn't do nothing about it, and plus we don't like to remember what we went through, hell. I know for sure we don't want to relive it ever again in my entire live. I don't like to show emotions because it just annoys me for some reason, for example, like crying I really hate to cry in front people because it show weakness and I don't like to show that all especially those I hate. Anyways, I am sitting here in the dressing room changing into the costume of today which is a bunny suite. Oh I forgot to mention that I am a stripper at Scarlets Rose? I mean I didn't choice this life it choice me and the girls, let just say I was offer and I couldn't say no because it pays the bills. The owner Ezra Scarlet is my life saver because she offer this job to Levy, Juvia and I when were on the verge of been caught by HIM. Let us say that Miss Titania (Who is well known mage in through Fiore) beat his minions and for that I am grateful. I'll tell that story another time, but I forgot to mention that we live in a world of magic and it's pretty cool. My sister (Even though we're not related in my eyes they are my sister no what) and I are mage, for example, Levy is a Solid Script with types of Caster magic and letter magic as well it's pretty neat. Juvia is a Water mage so she can control the water around her and she pretty strong and sometimes I don't want to get her mad because I might drown ha-ha. Finally I am a Celestial Wizard, I can summon the zodiac. It's pretty neat in my opinion because my mother was a great Celestial Wizard and I want to be like her, she also past me her keys and they're about 12 golden keys I only have nine keys, but I am grateful though. Anyway I am going off topic like usual, so I am putting on a sexy red bunny costume for today event supposedly today is going to be big and I don't why and I don't care either, so I'm wear this fucking costume which it's beyond fucking tight in the chest area and I am trying to adjust it in the breast area because my boobs are almost popping out. I put my long blonde hair that passed through my breast into a side ponytail with black ribbon. As I put everything on like my heels and a little bit of make-up, I went to the long mirror to look at myself and I got to say I look okay. Then I heard a soft knock at the door. "Lu-chan are you ready because Ezra is waiting for us in her office" Levy said. Did I mention that Levy and Juvia are also stripper, well we are and get used to it like I said it pays the bills and we're happy with that. We all live together in a one bedroom apartment because it was the only room available in Magnolia, it's a nice quite town but some parts in Magnolia have base were some powerful Mafia bosses are currently living especially Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale and Sabertooth, but the most fear Mafia group in Magnolia is Fairy Tail , I heard from the men that come in the strip joint that the Fairy Tail Boss is a Fire mage, but a Dragon Slaver and plus they said he's a demon from hell which I think they're pulling my leg. Why the fuck am I going off topic fucking shit.

"Okay levy, give me a minute please" I said while putting my clothes away and trying to hurry before Ezra has a cow. "Okay lulu, I'll be waiting for outside by the door then". Quickly I put everything in my locker and lock my stuff and ran to the door and open to see that levy was sitting down next to the door. She is also wearing a bunny costume but the color was orange and it suite her, she looks cute. "Alright Levy-chan I am ready so let's go before Ezra beats our booty "I said laughing. Man it been awhile since I laughed I usually don't laugh but when I am around with Juvia and Levy I let my guard because they seen me at my worst even Ezra, so I am okay but when I am around people I don't act like how I am with my sisters, I quickly put on a mask I like called…bitch face. "I know lulu so let's go". She waved at me to walk with her so we can go to Ezra office which it is behind the stage were we perform and sing even dance, we came out the double doors and it took us to another door which leads us the main area where there was table facing the stage (okay y'all let's pretend the Fairy Tail guild is the strip club haha). Let me say the strip joint is two story high, so the upper part are where the important people are but usually there never is, so it's always empty, but I notice some of the girls are cleaning the v.i.p room and putting some new bottle and getting it all ready. _I wonder what or who is coming today, man I am getting a bad feeling why Ezra is summoning us to her office… fucking nuggets._ While we were walking levy spoke, "Lulu, do you know why they're fixing upper part. We usually don't have important people and it's getting to weird for me, because I'm looking up and I see that vip area are being clean even the bottom v.i.p part the faces the stage is being clean too, and I know for sure a lot of people are coming just by looking how the girls are setting it up and how they're it cleaning it, but the question is who are they _hm_?" Levy spoke putting put a hand on her chin. Okay let explains the four parts levy is saying so no confusing, okay the first VIP room is on top obviously but is faces the stage plus it has a better view too look down, and can see what the people are doing at the bottom but it's only for the "important people" thought, but who's important enough to have it open that's what scares me. The second VIP room is on the left side and the people can see the bar and the stage and finally the third in the left they can't see the bar but they have a view on the stage, so that counts right. "I know but let's pick up our paste so we can go behind the stage were Ezra office is located".

"Okay lulu" she smile at me.

We both quickly pass the bar and went behind the stage and saw the office, I knock about three times to let her know that we were here. "Come in "I could tell it was Mira-jane, I wonder what she doing at Ezra office? Now I'm getting nervous even levy looked a bit worried too. _Now it means business then… fucking shit._ As we walk in we both saw Juvia who is also wearing a bunny costume like us, but hers was blue and it looks good on her _what's up with this bunny costume man,_ I notice that they were already talking, but stop when she saw us going in _I wonder what they were talking about,_ anyways I waved at her and gave her a big smile and she return it as well. "Hello beautiful and Ezra and you too Mira, so what's up with you wanted to see Levy and I and apparently Juvia too" Ezra look beautiful as always and Mira, Mira was wear a maid costume that looks good and her while Ezra is wearing a bunny costume to but it was way too sexy and it suite her, but anything suite Ezra.

"The reason why I summon all three of you ladies because today you all are going to perform in front of powerful people tonight" Ezra said looking all serious put her hands together, _Man it definitely means business when she gets all serious…_ I was shitting bricks over here… why is she being all serious about people who are important, she knows I don't like to perform and getting attention too. I looked and Mira to see if this was a joke but she looks serious too man. I looked at Levy and Juvia who has the same expression as me…surprise or like we just got punch in the face.

"Okay, but why are we performing… I mean we're honor in all but I don't think we can do this boss... we haven't even practice at all and you said quote "important people" are coming aren't you worried we might embarrass ourselves and you?" I said with a serious tone plus looking mad, this was unexpected of Ezra telling us like we're professional at singing and dancing, why is she doing this shit on us, but most importantly why us I mean I can sing and dance a bit not like Mira and Ezra who are fucking pros when it comes to pleasing men. "I know I'm putting pressure on you guys" _you think I rolled my eyes_ _at her_ "but these clients that were having I know them since I was little, don't worry I was surprised like you girls when they called me yesterday" she was leading close while she sitting in her massive desk. "I can't say no since I know these guys all life and they're paying well so we need the money you know, but I remember clearly you and Juvia were practicing a song and dancing right? So it settle you and Juvia plus levy are going to please the clients… so make me proud or else "Ezra said in a serious tone. What the fuck really Ezra? Why you're going to do me wrong… bloody hell? Alright then if you want a fucking fanatics perform boss, we'll give it. I looked at Juvia and levy and they looked all angry but the girls know we can't say no to her.

"Well can we know what type of clients were going to expect to come and watch us "I said putting my hands in the air.

"They're 4 Mafia bosses coming tonight " she smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Preparations

Did she literally said "Four Strong Mafia Bosses are coming tonight" as in more people are coming, what the fuck… is she fucking with my feelings or what? What kind of shit she's been doing when she was growing up I mean I don't judge because I did some pretty shit myself too, but still Ezra why?!

"Are you fucking serious Ezra?! It had to be Mafia bosses, it couldn't been a fucking CEO of an ice-cream company or something, but nooo it has to be fucking "Mafia Bosses" I hissed at her, man not this shit again I've been through a lot with one and I don't want to go through same shit again… like EVER! I could tell I was shaking and the mood got darker and it made the girls to shiver to the point Juvia came to me and put a hand on my shoulder and give it a squeeze and gave it a small smile.

"Juvia thinks you should come down lulu cause Juvia doesn't like it when you get mad it scares Juvia" she looking down and I could tell she was scared and that's the last thing I want Juvia and levy is to watch me to have episode in front of them. I took a deep breath and let it out before I could speak. "Okay, Juv I will calm down but aren't you even a slight bit mad, I mean come on we have about two hours until we open, I don't you know about you but I'm scared as hell right now" I said calmly but in reality I wanted to yell it out, but again I don't want to freak her out.

"I know but Juvia is scared too but we can't let Ezra down at all and Juvia thinks we got this actually Juvia has a plan how to make them drool "she giving me a big smile and wink. I acknowledged and I looked at levy, but she looks calm too so I'm a bit worried. Why do they looked all calm and not even a slight bit worried, anyways I looked at Ezra who looked all calm and shit and then she just gave us a wink to let us know we got this, but we don't and it's making me furious.

"Can we at least know who they are so we have a mental picture in our mind?" I asked her.

"I can least give you that since I gave a big surprised on you ladies… They are Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Sabertooth and finally… Fairy Tail" she said looking all serious when she said their name even Mira look dense when she said Fairy Tail. So I'm guessing they know people in there then… amazing, I smirk and dark stare I gave them.

"Fairy Tail… you said like in the biggest Mafia group that has so much power right now… interesting" I said with a dark voice licking my lips . Now the vibe was getting all dark which is something I absolute love. I look at Levy Juvia and they gave a dark and smirking looking at me and letting me they were thinking the same thing as me… perfect. This surprised both Mira and Ezra because we never gave a dark vibe before, but it seems that they both look more interesting in what we have in mind. Now tonight is going to be amazing I could feel it, finally something interesting to look forward.

"Alright we'll do it…but in one condition". I announce to my Boss. She looked amuse when I told what I want, hopefully she agreed in what I have to tell her. "Alright, what's the condition" she looked annoyed, well pay back is a bitch Ezra huh. "Well, if we are going to perform than it's fair enough that you have to join as well, am I right". I smirk at her and letting her know that it's a lot of pressure, I am sure she will understand right? Well she better.

"Fine, I'll join "she answered. I smirk at Ezra look all happy and evilly smirking at me letting me know this well end perfectly as plan. _Now I am sure well be have a great night._

I bow down to her as was Levy and Juvia, all three of us walked out of the office quietly and went to the dressing room to discuss this and plan everything out.

Narrator P.O.V

When Ezra saw the girls walking out from her office she immediately felt bad, because she didn't let the girls know ahead of time and they only had about two hours of preparation. Basically, they were screwed only having a time limit before preforming in front of important guest especially **Fairy Tail** , they except it to be perfect and entertaining for them or else.

She was beyond surprised when "Gray" her former friend had the balls to call and letting her know that _**they**_ will be visiting, but got even more thrilled why? Well let's just say that other Mafia's groups well be joining the little reunion and this got Ezra to be more eager in what they have in stored tonight. She mentally laugh because she knows… shit is about to be down, when powerful people who wants the same thing like controlling every _person_ they can possessand gaining _property_ and not to mention being fear by others. Now that's how you get respect from other people, is to be the odd one in the bunch, to have the power of controlling someone fear and making them their puppet is the greatest thing in the world. This power is one of things most Mafia bosses will seek only those who survive the fitness will defiantly have it and those who don't, we'll let's just say blood will spatter everywhere, like if someone is painting a picture.

Now this got Ezra a little bit worried because she never had powerful people coming over at the same time and not mention a full house before, so she does not know what to except but to have hope that nothing gets destroy or even killed, which excited Ezra even more, but hopefully her girls will be okay and not get into this messed or even hurt, but if the girls get a scratch by these idiots they'll be cut down by her. Now that be interesting for Miss Ezra because it been a while since she saw blood she killed, let's just say when Ezra means business then hell freeze over because she has no mercy when it comes to threat she feels or see. Most importantly, Ezra know these girls are going to do a great job and get everyone off their feet, but she notice something weird about Lucy… she had a dark vibe like she had something up her selves, but Lucy got Ezra thinking _what_ _is she planning_ ? Now this got her full attention. She knows that surprising them with this bullshit is really stressful, but she knows this well go great, she gave a dark stare and lending in her chair, _now_ _let the games begin_ she thought to herself.

This caught Mira-jane attention and looked at her boss _why does she has a dark look? Ezra you better not have dark ideas now she giggles to herself,_ but then she remembers that **Fairy Tail** is coming then HE will be there as well and she didn't want to see him. She's been trying her best to forget that monster, but she can't because she still loves him, she knows that seeing him will bring pain and great sadness. Then she realize that she is better than that and had an evil look in her eyes, _if I ever see him or if he does something that I don't like, mostly likely yes, I will defiantly show him who's the weak one._ Mira thought to herself. Then Mira spoke in a curious way,

"Ezra, you do realize if Fairy Tail comes then you know who is coming right?" Mira said curiously while putting her hand in her chin and looking hurt for her best friend. Ezra acknowledged what she has said and looked at her with the same expression, but then change into a dark mood right away what she mention. Ezra doesn't have no fucking time to be thinking of that parasite of a shit right now, she has other things to be worried about than that piece of fucking shit. Remembering their past or even talking about it was a hard subject for both ladies because they went through pain and suffer and no one should through that or even feel worthless, so they left Fairy Tail. Why? Because sometimes the past will hunt you back, right now that's how Ezra and Mira remembering their past…. Unfortunately, they were scared to the bone because once again fate had other plans for them. Why? Well let's take a remembering lane for them….

 _Ezra and Mira were the only two girls were allowed to join the gang because they prove to the Fairy Tail leader that they were strong and capable to take care of business, plus they were strong way too strong. Ezra uses requip, she can change into powerful armor, while Mira was a Demon taker. She can posses demon and take over them as well. Putting them together on a mission is easy, but making them mad or being in their bad side, well it's simple… Blood._

 _Surprisingly the ladies had lovers in Fairy Tail but it got too complicated to the point they had to leave or something bad would had happened. They both had to realize that they were only toys to be mess with and not even an ounce of love they felt when Ezra and Mira were dating them, but both Ezra and Mira still had feelings for them no matter the cost or what they been through._

 _This cause Ezra and Mira to remember their past but refuse to let it get to them, because they were strong independent women who don't need them at all. They are perfectly find right now, so they don't need no negative people in their life. When they were apart of Fairy Tail, Ezra and Mira ended up getting pregnant by those monster. Yes you read that right they were pregnant at the time crazy right? Unfortunately it was down as scary to be raising kids, especially a newborn baby and not having any experience to top that. Ezra lover was a hitman and personal guard for Mr. Dragneel who is leader of Fairy Tail, his name was Jellal, while Mira man was a hitman as well, but he was a killer messenger sometimes he was a body guard too only when it was necessary. When Ezra and Mira found out they were pregnant they were happy, so they wanted to tell them right away when they got the news. Ezra went first and wanted to find Jellal, so she went to the main area were all guys wear right. The Fairy Tail base had three story levels, it was more of a CEO type of build but the main area was in level two. Ezra took the elevator and only took about three minutes to get to the level and from the door, right when she was walking and about to open the door she heard one of guys said to Jellal. "Hey, man what if you get your girl pregnant? "She froze on the spot when they said to him quietly waiting for his reply. "To be honest, I rather have her abort the child because kids are nuisance and I don't want to be part of that messed" he said coldly. Everyone in the room looked at him with curious expression and just smile and some even said "Hell yeah they are". Ezra couldn't believe what she heard from her boyfriend and the men, she was fucking pissed to making it worst she heard him said. "If I find out she's pregnant with my child then I will absolute make her abort it because I'm only dating her because I was desperate for sex and I rather make her my sex toy and a lover. What do you think I played a "good boyfriend" with her? So I can have great sex and I am not ready to settle down and play a good " Husband", there's a lot of pretty lady out to enjoy but only me" he laugh and everyone else did the same thing. This made Ezra blood boil like she was ready to kill this man she once loved. Pathetic piece of trash he was, she madder at herself for loving this monster and to make it worst, she was only a toy for him to play around. She was heartbroken, so she turn around and tried not to cry, but she felt the warm tears coming down her face already. She ran to the elevator and went to the first level, silently she was crying and hated herself for loving this man and more importantly she was crying for him that was the worst for her. Finally the elevator stop and the open door and got out to find Mira crying too. "I wonder why she is crying… hopefully it's not serious" she thought to herself. Ezra walked to her best friend Mira and saw she been crying hard core like herself. "Mira, what's wrong who made you cried because I will kill them right away" Ezra said when she was about to change into her armor when Mira stop her. "It's okay Ezra… I can ask the same thing to you" she laughed a little and Ezra blushed a little look down. "Well, the reason why I am crying is that I-I-I'm p-pregnant with Laxus child and he refuse to be the father and he wants to abort my child because supposedly "it going to be a nuisance" to raise a "monster" I-I-I don't believe that, so I slap him and ran away from him and ended up here" Mira said crying her heart to her best friend. This made Ezra heart break into million pieces seeing the person she cared for cried her heart out. She walked to her and hug her while she was crying on her shoulder. "Don't cried Mira everything is going to be good okay … shhh don't cry no more. Actually I got news to tell you… I'm pregnant too" she said and Mira stop crying for a bit and look at her and smile big." Congratulation, Ezra I am so happy for you" Mira said giving her a big hug that was too tight. "Thanks, at least someone happy". This made Mira curious what she said to her and then hit her Jellal didn't took it well too. She thought to herself "Were in the same boat huh." Then Ezra broke the silence they had for a bit" I was going to him today but I overheard that I was just a toy and if he ever finds out I was pregnant he damned me to get an abortion right away, which I would never do that at all. If he doesn't want this child then I am okay with it because it's my fucking child that I am going to love my baby no matter" Ezra said proudly and made Mira stop crying and made realize that she was going to do the same thing and love her child as well no matter the cost. Also, it made Mira mad at Jellal what he did to her best friend, she thought one day "I'll give him teach my fits for using Ezra like that… I'll be waiting"._

" _Okay, Mira I have an idea but I don't know if you're going to be on this boat, but I wondering that we should leave Fairy Tail and raised our kids together" Ezra said giving a bright smile to her. Right away Mira was on it, she was ready to leave this place and not see him at all. "Actually I am with you on that, let's go right now and not waste time". Ezra nod at her. They mentally thought that the boys will change once they announce it to them. Boy, they were instead of getting warm open arms they got slaps in their faces because in matter of fact they both demand that they should get an abortion, well laxus told Mira but for Ezra she heard and she took his answer, even though he did not directly told her in her face but she took his answer anyways. Now this lead the girls to have a meltdown, never in their mind both Ezra and Mira would do that to their unborn child._ _Mira was about 6 weeks, she was showing a little, but if you really pay attention then you can tell. Ezra was about two weeks into it, but she was more concerns because she was not ready like Mira, who looks more like mother figure than her. So the reason for them to leave was Fairy Tail, because both men were not ready to become fathers more importantly they didn't care one bit. Which cause Ezra and Mira to go insane like they were so fucking pissed, but mostly importantly hurt that they didn't even fucking care one bit. Funny they both thought because they wanted to have sex but couldn't wear the damn Condom, so the best thing they did was to leave their asses behind and just leave. Ezra and Mira inform their Boss about leaving and told the situation they had and left. Surprisingly, their boss actually let the girls leave without any problem, so the ladies for grateful. Ezra told the boss not to tell the guys the reason they left or were they are going to be, to just keep a secret from them. The boss agreed not to mention nothing at all to the guys._

 _It been more than three years they left and it was the best thing they ever did. Both ladies lived together and save their savings and bought a house in Magnolia but in the forest. Funny part they thought was both girls were concern that the boys would try to find them but they didn't even cared at all, so they took it that they were nothing to them but they didn't care at all. The girl had bigger problems like how to raise a child, which was biggest concern they had at the moment._

 _Now Ezra and Mira happy that because they didn't want to deal with their bullshit, especially when they had the audacity to tell them to get a fucking abortion. Ezra gave birth to a boy name Alexander, he was a cute boy, he has similarities feature from his father, like he was a replica of him but the different was that his hair is light red and purple mixed together and didn't had his birthmark Ezra was grateful .This little boy has Ezra heart the moment she gave birth to him. He's a smart cookie for his age and he was three but very hyper to plus he has her attitude, Ezra loves him so much that she will do her power to keep her child safe no more what even if she needs to kills then she will do that, because god forbid someone hurting her child because the devil itself well come out. Now with Mira she gave birth to a cute little girl who she named Ariyana, Ari for short, she looks a lot like Mira, but came out with blonde hair like her father and she has his attitude, she was grateful she looks like her more than her father but not so with the attitude she has. Now she is about 3 almost 4 in a couple of months, now Mira is overprotect of her daughter like Ezra she will hurt or kill ,mostly likely kill. With Mira was different because her siblings were there to help her like lisanna but her brother is currently in Fairy Tail, so she doesn't quite see him often but she misses her little brother Elfman who is not big but still. Both ladies help each other out with anything and their kids like their little play dates that they have with each other. Ezra and Mira are grateful for their kids because they change their lives for good._

Now back to reality Ezra shook her head and said "Mira, I know they will show but we have to be strong and not show fear and remember what they sais to us " she angrily said but giving Mira a small smile and letting her that they will get through this. The only people that knows that they have a kids is Cana and Lisanna not even Lucy, Levy and Juvia knows. Not that they want to tell them but it's their business. "I know but something I wish we could never see them I am still not over what Laxus told me" Mira said giving Ezra a really heartbroken smile, Ezra know what he did to her because she went through this herself too. "Don't worry I'll make sure we won't see them okay I promise, now if you could excuse me I have paper work to be done before the show goes on" she said putting her reading glasses on. Mira nob her head and head out of her office and pause and took out her necklace that she has of her daughter and whisper to herself "Don't worry Ari mommy will keep you save no matter what, that's a promise I will never break love". Then she headed to the bar were she was station to for tonight and preparing the drinks with Cana, who she mostly drinks them instead of hanging them out. _This night is going to be crazy and I have a bad feeling about it_ , Mira thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys for having the time to read my story.**

 **Sorry for the mistake and grammar**. **Now let's start where we left off….**

Chapter Three: Planning it out

Lucy's P.O.V

When we got to the dressing room right away I know we had a time limit in our performance, but man I swear were fucking doom if we messed up. Anyways, I walked to the bench and sat down also I started to think right away, like what song or dance we're going to do and then hits me hard _we totally forgot about the outfits?! Shit what are we going to wear too, I swear Ezra you got us fucked up dude._ I got up and started to pace in the dressing room, while I saw Juvia being calm and Levy reading a book, are they serious right now, do they not realize that we have a fucking time limit over here like hello? Y'all need to open your eyes and smell the tea.

"Okay ladies listen up because we have a major problem in our hands we need to start giving out ideas because we need to start practicing something". They both looked at me and started to laugh… like why in the hell are you guys laughing if we're in a life dead situation… like hello?! "Why the fuck are you two laughing if this is serious, were fucking screw you know and you think it's funny?" I yelled at them I mean come on you guys I don't want Ezra chewing our asses because we mess up. "Lulu, calm down Juvia has a plan remember, so listen to her cause she is going to amaze you dolls" I looked at her crazy but she always had good ideas no matter the situation we're in. "Alright you have my attention now" then she got up and went to her locker got her book out and I was more curious what she writes in their but that's not my business. "Lulu and Levy, listen because Juvia will blow your minds 'boom' "she dramatically said while making hand gesture to it. I swear this girl brings me life and I rather have her be happy and goofy then crying.

I will kill anyone who brings her rain back because back then when we were suffering, she used to cry a lot to the point is raining every day, _obviously because she a water image and sometimes emotions can be involve with magic_. It took me a while to stop the rain and I will not let anyone bring it back. I made a promise to her and I would make it my life to make her happy. She been through a lot like levy and myself and I swear I would be her light no matter the cause. "Okay, so Juvia thought we can sing the song we were listening the other night remember" I looked at levy and thought _what_ _songs I don't remember nothing to be honest,_ I just shrugged my shoulder to show her that I did not understand what the heck she is mentioning to us. "Are you guys for real you don't remember ha-ha I'll sing you a part ". She said, I looked at levy and then to Juvia and I nob at her to sing.

" _I've been there all night,_

 _I've been there all day_

 _And boy, got me walkin' side_

 _To side."_

Then it hit me right away now I remember we did sang this song and we made a dance with it too. Juvia you're a fucking genuine, we don't have to die by Ezra hands haha, man I love this girl with all my might. I got to say Juvia has an amazing voice it's so beautiful". "Juvia you're a genuine we can totally pull this off!" I scream while I ran to her and gave her a big huge. "Juvia can't breathe lulu" I let go and said "Sorry" as I let her go. Then levy look at me and smirk and I know she has an idea as well. "Ladies I have a big idea and _you're going to like it"_ she sang it to us and I started to laugh. "Okay so let's do two more song like I have one in mind that we always sing remember…

 _Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?"_ Oh shit…now were making process, Levy I love you too. Dude these song are lit to sing and entertain these men maybe get some extra money on the side.

Then out of nowhere I remember that one time we were singing a song together but I can't put my finger in it… what was it? Come on Lucy think, you can do this… THAT WAS IT we can do Naughty Girl by Beyoncé … yes we have our three songs. "Lev and Juv I have the last song we can do you know" wait how does it goes… oh yeah now I remember

" _I'm feeling sexy_

 _I wanna hear you say my name boy_

 _If you can reach me_

 _You can feel my burning flames_

Remember how we used to sing this all the time when we were having a sing out. We should do this last because I know we'll have these boys' jaws drop once we show them are skilled. Now that we have our song, but I just have a concern about the outfits I mean we need to look decent tonight". I'm not looking forward to this night but we are stripper and we do need to look sexy, so now we need some outfits but where can we find them in the matter of time. Then a light switch came to my brain "So, I think we should wear our Bunny costume when we sing the first song Juvia mention right? and for the second song we can wear a tank top with booty short, last but not least we can wear those very sexy clothes we design when we got bored two days ago, remember? Well can use them for the last one, I mean that song is very spicy in my opinion" I wink at Juvia and Levy while they shook their head and were smiling knowing we have everything set for tonight.

"I have an idea more like a request" levy spoke out of nowhere giving us a smirking look. I looked at Juvia and we both looked very confused of what kind of request she wanted. "Okay, go on princess" responding her question. "I believe you two should sing the first one, the reason why is because you too sing it so well and Ezra should be in it that would be amazing, like imagine it ladies… I absolute think you three would kill it." She said having sparkly eyes haha Levy you're so cute sometimes, I mean would Ezra do it, well I did ask a condition more like a favor from her.

"Lev, are you sure about this… us three can this together too you know, come on were sisters for life remember we made a pack when we were younger?" I announced.

She did looked a bit sad about remembering the past and I mentally scowled myself for that but she quickly recover and looked determine what she wanted "Alright, bae we will do it I will talk with Ezra about this, but no promise okay" I said shooting her a wink. She nod and took it has an answer from me, which I was find with that to be honest. Now the question is _how much time we have until we go out there and make a fool out of us_ I thought to myself, I sighed and look at clock above our lockers in the dressing room. We only have about an hour and a half I believe, alright we need to start discussing which parts we're going to sing.

"Girls, since we have our songs we need to talk over about who is sing what parts because we're nowhere near ready." I looked determine to get things done and we need to have it perfectly plan out in order for the night to be successful. Also, making Ezra proud, the last thing I want is to Ezra looking all disappointed and firing us on the spot. I can afford to lose this job, I know I get a better job but right now we're being stalk and I can feel it every time when the girls, and I come to the club or going home but what bothers me the most is that "they" haven't made a move and that's what scared me and this started last week, plus I haven't told the girls because I don't want to scared or overwhelm.

I can't believe we're actually being stalked I mean I don't have proof but still I have a gut feeling and people always say to follow your gut, so I'm definitely going to following my gut and not taking any chances. Anyways I'm getting of topic like always.

"Juvia has it all down in who singing which parts Lulu" opening her little book again.

Did she knew this will happens to us any moment… this got me all weird out, but alright at least one us always prepared for any situation we will have in the near future.

"You're always on point Juvia and this is why I'll be lost without you and of course with my little levy" I turn to face levy and sent her a kiss, she hates it when I called her little but I can't help it I find her adorable. Levy just shook her head and smile at me and letting me know she'll let this one slide.

"Okay, Juvia lead us to your plans for the night" I look at her in a curious way, but she looked ready in what she is going to say.

"Yes boss, okay so Juvia will sing the first song in the first half and Lulu will follow and we will sing it together and later Ezra will sing the last part. The second song Levy will sing the first part while Lulu and Juvia will follow, but last and not least Lulu should sing the last song by herself, while levy and Juvia will be back up singer. Juvia knows we will have a blast and we are going to show everyone are singing skills even shake our booty too" she winked.

Wow okay she did had this planned out the moment we got ourselves into this crazy situation, holy shit we got this. I have fate tonight will be amazing hopefully these bosses leave a big tips, I mean they're balling with money.

"Well lets' start practicing the song we announce earlier"…

 **An hour later**

After the hour full of singing we got this on point and have everything perfect as plan. I sat on the bench and for some reason I had a bad feeling that it will end badly when were done with performance but I don't why? I really want the night to be over and I just want to go home and sleep. Sometimes I just don't want to be near people it gets me anxious and now I'm worried that were having important guest especially those who are in the Mafia. I just can't helped that the **stalkers** might be there, I don't want them to ruin anything or do something they will regret.

I looked at Levy and Juvia who are talking about something but I am too lazy to listen and understand. I just want my sisters to have a happy normal lives and not worry about our past haunting us and not live in constantly fear all the time, I mean we're not weak anymore. The Girls and I have been training with Ezra for those five years and we feel more invisible and to show HIM not to mess with us anymore.

I swear on my mother grave I will kill him with my bears hand and enjoy him suffer I will make that happen, and when it does I will no longer have to see **him** at all.

I always flash a dark look when I talk about getting revenge and I'll start to laugh like manic. Sometimes the girls would let me be and they won't question at all, and for that I am grateful. I looked at the clock _only 30 more minutes until we open… great._ I got up and stretch a little and fix my outfit to make sure I won't flash anyone because I will die of embarrassment.

"Lulu, do you think we'll be impressive enough to wow the crowd, I mean I don't really look that gorgeous like you guys" levy said looking down.

I knew she felt worried and concern that she is not pretty enough to wow the guys. "Levy, look at me" I demanded. "You are beautiful and gorgeous okay, don't let ANYONE tell you that you're not because damn well you're perfect in mine and Juvia eyes. Don't worry about your appearance because again you're beyond pretty plus you have an amazing voice" I wink at her and letting her that she's a wonderful soul and she does not need no one to bring her down, because I will murder anyone who bring herself esteem down.

"Thanks Lulu, but I am worried about us if we're not impressive enough for the guest that we are having tonight."

I am concern too but I can't let them know and scared them… one of us needs to be strong and I will be the strong one for my sisters.

"I know but hey bae I know for sure that we will rock them off their feet, so no more worry about them okay. Let's just enjoy ourselves tonight." Giving her a big bright smile to let her know not to be worry constantly about this. Then we heard a knock.

"Who is it" I said looking a bit unsure.

"It's me Mira"

"Oh okay, come in wear just talking about tonight." I said and she open the door. Mira looks a bit worried, why is everyone looking all worried… come on they're just people, but a bit more power.

"Something wrong Mira" I said in a curious voice.

"Oh I just wanted to let you that you three ladies are serving the drinks to the "special guest" tonight and I have some maid costume in my locker that you ladies can wear, like the other girls who are serving too." She said happily.

Great even more good news to hear * hint the sarcasm* why is god playing with my feelings I mean I am a good girl… well minus the attitude I have but still. I gave her a looked like she grew another head. Even the girls were surprised again, what's up with Mira and Ezra surprising us out of nowhere.

"Really, I can ask why we need to serve them…there's others girls working her you knew. We're not the only ones." I protested.

"I know and I am very sorry but some of the girls called in sick and we short plus you three are very well known in the joint. Beside I think you girls well look quite delicious wearing the maid costume" she said licking her lips. I mean I know all three of us look pretty fine but it does mean we're happy at this moment, but I appreciate the compliment Mira.

"Thanks, but still Mira we're tired of you guys surprising us on the spot maybe a heads up will be great by the way." I barked at her, I am literally getting irritated but we still have to suck it up and do this, again it pay the bills. _Maybe I should look for another job but who will take a mess up person like me._

"I am really sorry but I had no choice" _actually you did Mira… you had a choice._ "But still girls please help me I'll make it up by baking my chocolate chip cookies" she said smiling knowing we will forgave her, but I don't know if we can forgave that easily but I got to say that her cookies are yummy. "Fine, we'll do it right girls" looking at Juvia and Levy. They both nob their heads basically saying _you're forgiven._

"Thanks girls" Mira said blowing us a kiss and she went straight to her locker getting out the costume out that we have to wear tonight. "Okay, ladies here's your costumes again thank you so much, love you girls" she said while she walked out and closing the door.

"We love you too Mira" we said together. But I stop her to ask her something more a like a command.

"Mira wait I have something to say" I said

"Yes my dear" she happily said.

"Can the girls and I wait until it's packed…? I don't want to go out just yet and I hated being out early anyways" I looked her with a blank expression.

"Okay it's fine with me Lucy" she said and walked out.

"Are you Lulu" Levy said with a curious voice and looked a little bit worry again.

"Everything is okay I just needed to relaxed a bit and you know I hate being out early" I laughed. She looked at me with a questionable look and laughed too.

Then Juvia pick up the costume and examine it to see if it's cute and right away with that smirking smile that she gave she approves of it.

I walked over and look at the maid dress, I got to say it was nice but too much skins showing but we are in a strip club so we definitely have to show our goodies to get tips. *Sighed* I really want to find another job maybe I'll start next week. (Okay y'all imagine the maid costume of Virgo stars dress from the manga of Fairy Tail, if some of you guys keep up with it but still just imagine haha. Can't really describes cloths.)

"The costume looks alright… come on girls we need to start getting dress and get this over with before Ezra or Mira surprise us again" I said while I was getting undressed and putting on this maid costumes, the girls did the same and it took us about 5 minutes to put it on.

After the process of putting the clothes we put are bunny costume in the bench, so when we are done serving our guest we can quickly change to our performance clothes right away. I went to the long to check everything is okay and I look pretty rad in my opinion.

Juvia and levy came to check themselves to see if they look good, which they always do. So we waited until it was packed, so the girls and just started to talk about anything that came in our minds.

 **An hour later**

One of the girl who is a servers came to the dressing room and told us that it's packed and they need our help. So I told her that we will be out there in like two minutes.

"Are you pretty ladies are ready" I said heading towards the doors and turning around to see if they were right behind me, which they were looking a bit scared but a hint of excitement. I could hear the music playing already playing, _so, the guest might be there already then… oh god now I am scared, please let the night be great with no problems._

"Do you guys hear the music playing… holy cow we're actually doing this. We're going to performance in front of people especially does who are in the mafia…" levy said looking beyond nervous and that's the last thing I want from her is look scared and nervous at the same time. "Levy, it's okay don't be scared you have Juvia and I and we will always be together no matter what" I said giving her a tight hug and she return it too.

"Thanks Lulu, I love you and Juvia" she said looking us with soft smile.

We all walked out from the dressing home and went to the double that took us to the area where the people are ay. I notice the people who always come every day are here too _do they even have life's…men I swear._

Plus I saw that the VIP rooms were fill especially for those who were coming tonight then I saw Lamia Scale on the left side and Blue Pegasus in the middle crew and I looked right and saw Sabertooth. All of them are here… holy shit it's real like we're going to fucking sing in front of these people. What got me more scared is that the bosses are good looking men.

Then I looked up to the VIP spot for Fairy Tail and it was empty, so they like to be late, alright.

Plus the strip joint looks a bit crazy like the dancers are dancing and some girls are already serving drinks, they looked tired and a bit annoyed, _I would too with all these perverted men and how they treat you or without saying a least a fucking Thank you._

The girls and I went to the bar area where we saw Mira and Cana making the drinks, _man the music is a little bit loud_. "Well look at these yummy girls" Cana shout and giving us a wink and licking her lips. I mentally laugh because sometimes she can be a pervert, Juvia and Levy laughed at her comment.

Cana is a wizard user like us she possess card magic which is pretty cool, she also can tell anyone fortune and that's fucking neat. _Maybe I can ask her myself and see what the future holds for me._ I love Cana because she is the life of the party and sometimes she goes overboard but I still love her.

"Thanks Cana" I said

"So I heard from Mira that you three" she pointed at us. I looked at her like…okay and what. "You heard what." I give her a questioning look, it better be good what she heard. "That you guys are serving to the special guest tonight" she started to laugh at us like it was funny to hear. "First of all, it's not funny its absolute annoying and imagining you were in our place then you wouldn't be laughing" I barked at her, I don't like to snap at anyone but sometimes people can be very stupid, like Cana.

"Sorry sexy mama but I would love to be in your spot cause I heard" she lean closing to me since the music was loud. "That the Mafia boss from the Fairy Tail is eye candy to look at" she wink at me. I really don't care if he's freaking hot, he's someone not to mess with because you might end up dead. "Even his men are good looking as well" she saying taking a shot.

Cana likes to drink and sometimes drinks while serving the guest, I mean she is the heavy drinker I personally know and plus she can hold her liqueur… sometimes. "Don't listen to Cana just have fun okay" Mira said polishing the cups. I just looked at her and nod to her respond. "One more things Ladies just be careful with the 'special guest' especially Fairy Tail" Mira said but with a serious voice. Now I am listening _so little Miss Mira is all serious now haha fantastic._

"Yes Mira we'll be safe from them don't worry your pretty little head" I told her with a small smile.

"Alright I'll take your word then but now that were on the some pages… let's get you guys started with serving the drinks" Mira said while she starting to give us the plate of drinks and telling us who they are for.

Then the corner from my eyes I saw the door open from the front area and guess who came in … you guessed it was Fairy tail. I looked at the girls who were looking a bit intimidated by them coming in even Mira. Cana was just checking them out haha she would do that. I look at them and I notice that their way a guy in the middle and he was surround by his body guards, who they all looked pretty buff.

One of the girls show him and his crew to area they were station at and sat down but caught my attention was that guy in the middle had a like throne, _looking a king huh haha ._ I couldn't stop staring at him why because he had pink hair… WTF that's weird but cool never in my mind I would see a guy who has pink hair…and looked amazing.

The pink hair guy looked at me and gave me a wink and I just rolled my eyes at him _really…yeah no._ Even his crew saw what I did laughed a little. The pink hair guy was not impressive what I did to him, but I really don't care.

He's very handsome but I could already tell he smell trouble. He gave a dirty look right out the bat, I could tell by the look he was saying with his eyes that he didn't appreciative what I did, so I smirk and gave a dark look which he looked all surprise and he gave me a smile but it turn to a full grin. Whatever, I turn at the girls who were looking at them and I could tell they were curious about them. _Silly girls they're just idiots who like to torture anyone_ I thought to myself. Right, so I waved at the girls to get their attention and they both look embarrassed _haha cute._

"Ready girls" I said looking at them with a determine face. I need to be strong and tell my sisters know that I will protect them no matter what.

The both girls look at each other and nob and Mira nob her head to let us know we need to start serving.

"Alright let's get this started"

After serving for an hour I was over it because these guys are so fucking rude and disgusting…obviously they don't have any matters.

I sat on the bar stool and looked at Cana who look to be hammer and still function.

"These fucking men…I swear they need a good beating and I am willing to do that" I said in an irritated voice. When do we perform…I just want to go home and take a bath.

"Haha, sucks to be _yoouuu_ " Cana sang to me… I just rolled my eyes at her.

I looked at Juvia who was serving Lamia Scale and she looked scared and a bit annoyed, reason why because the Boss is hitting on her. He grad her by the arm and he whisper something to her, I going to ask her what he said.

He looks okay looking but a bit to pretty in opinion. Knowing Juvia that's not her type at all but I can't help it haha poor girls. She quickly gave them their drinks and walked down the stairs and came towards the bar looking irritated… _welcome to the club bae haha._

Out of near the Dj started playing my song and it was _sexy back by Justin Timberlake…_ so I ran to Juvia and we stared to dance. She immediately laughed and took the invitation we both grind on each other and did our dance, I notice were bringing attention because I felt eyes on Juvia and me but I did not care… I need release some stress out.

Then I saw Mira waving her hands to me to come over to her so I quickly whisper Juvia "Mira needs us right now" I said to her and she nob. We both quickly walked over to Mira to see what is up.

"Lucy I need you to serve some drinks to Fairy Tail please" Mira begged me but I really did not want to but I had to.

"Yes boss" I said with a monotone voice and she nod her head telling me okay.

So I grad the drinks and made my way to the VIP section where these people want their drinks. I hate the stairs I am already losing my breath… _I need to exercise more often._ When I made to the section one bodyguard motions to stop and look at their boss to give me permission for me to enter… like really? Whatever.

I went straight towards them and I felt intimidate because they look at me if I was going to do sometimes to them. Plus I felt their eyes on me since I am showing too much skins. I came in front of them and sat the drinks down

"Here you go…anything else gentlemen" I said.

The men did not answer because they were too busy starring at my chest area… _yes they are really if you're thinking._

So I bow to them and turn around so that I could leave quickly until I felt a pair of hand on my hip and they sat me on top of them. I turn around to see that it was the pink hair guy, _boy you_ _better let go before I cut your balls and feed them to you._

"Sir, can you let me go please" I said while giving him an angry. Who the fuck is he trying to be silk, asshole.

"I very much enjoy this…Blondie" he said but his was husky and vey manly it gave me goosebumps.

"Sir, if you don't let me go my boss well be very mad and you wouldn't like that" I barked at him and trying to get away but he has a strong grip on me.

"Nah, I don't care" he immediately whisper in my ear. "I do what I want and get what I want…and I want you for some reason" he licking my ear.

This asshole thinks he could own me…that's it I had it with this jerk. I quickly grab his drink and splash him in his face and he let me go, so I had the opportunity to make my way until one of is men grab me but I quickly escape his hold and ran down stairs… _I swear I am in big trouble with Ezra and with Fairy Tail, well he ask for it that asshole._

I look and saw the pink haired guy mention to his bodyguard him to that it's okay, I was glad they didn't went down and murdering me.

I went to the bar and saw Ezra and she was having a drink, shit I have to tell her my favor. So I tap her shoulder and turn around and looked at me with a smile.

"Lucy, you look a bit shock what happened" she said with a concern voice…yeah I am not going to tell her what just happened. "Nothing is wrong Ezra I am just letting you that you're going to sing with us…well only Juvia and I. We're going to song side to side by Arianna Grande and you're going to rap the part" I explained to Ezra, she looked at me and smirk while spitting into her drinks.

"Well it's show time then"…..

 **Thank you guys for the review and favoring it also for reading I really appreciate :D I promise for now on that the chapters will be longer, also I have a favor if you guys have ideas for this story feel free to message me I don't mind adding other people ideas in my story**

 **-Omgelilovesyou**


End file.
